His Butler, Simply Irresistible (Black Butler hard yaoi)
by SebastiansScratchKitty
Summary: I added in some quotes for shits an' giggles, (or is it kicks?) but ya, there's gonna be lots an lots of yaoi for Black Butler... ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**Oh haiiiiii gaiiiiis lol I was thinkin of making an extra smexy story, and I came up with lots and lots of good quotes I thought up and decided to squish them all in one story :3 let's see how this goes!**

Sebastian: Miss Scratch does not own any of the kuroshitsuji characters. Good day. ^_^

Scratch: tell em' sebby! **(I've always wanted to say that XD)**

**His Butler, Irresistible**

Ciel.

That was his name.

Ciel.

The name of the boy that drove me so mad with lust I yanked out my silky locks.

Ciel.

That was the name of the boy that tormented me so much with little tastes of his body...

Ciel.

That name... so fitting for someone like him.

Ciel.

Oh, how I wanted him.

Him, and only him. no one else. Nothing mattered. He is the only one I want now...

_Those Eyes Of Dark Crimson Jewels..._

_Once They've Eluded You, Expect To Meet Your End._

_With Those Smooth Glossy Lips..._

_And Those Devilish Looks..._

_You'll Crumble Into His Garden Of Pleasure..._

_A Tyrant More Merciless Than a God._

_That Butler, A Beautiful Demon. -_ _**Yaoi Doujinshii Quote From Unclear**_

Ciel sat at the dining table, eating his dinner; a rich creamy sauce draped over poached salmon fillets, complimented by a light mint salad and a a fine wine of France. "Sebastian." Ciel said somewhat irritably. "Bring me the dessert." Sebastian' s eyes flashed a blood-red. He walked over to the kitchen and served Ciel Cremé De Vanillà Cheesecake draped with a black icing. Along with the cake there was tea to go nicely with the flavor; Velvet Flow spiced up in taste with some acohol. Ciel raised an eyebrow at the tea, but drank it anyway.

_Silly bochan._ Sebastian Thought as he refilled the teacup. _Ive put twice as much brandy in the tea needed, I thought he would smell the difference. _

Sebastian smirked a smirk to big for his face and carried on pouring more tea.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

**Yes, I put doujinshii quotes in this! I just thought this poem was too good to be true, so I captured it in here. REVIEW! :3**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooo! Finally back! I'm livin up to the Chapter A Day rule of mine, and if I ever break it then it'll be me writing MORE than one chapter a day! Sry the last chapter was so short, I had to go somewhere... but to try and make it up, I'll see if I can make this chappie 1,000 words plus. There's only two documents I have that are that long! (I know for sure that my biggest chapter is chapter 4 from Ciel In a Kitten Outfit. lol, try reading it and see wat u think! ENJOY**

_Lovely, silky, slate-grey hair that blends perfectly with his skin._

_His skin, an impossibly soft porcelian white. So lovely to rub on..._

_Those eyes, one a seductively glowing violet, the other a vast pool of midnight-blue._

_I try with all my might not to get lost in those deep orbs._

_So beautiful..._

_So pure..._

_The wonderful clean soul surrounded by darkness..._

_A delicacy next to impossible to find._

_Yet here it is..._

_Right next to me..._

_Taunting me... teasing me..._

_Sometimes flaring up so much I can almost __**taste **__it... _

_And as if to tease me even more, the sensational soul is held in a body so perfect as his._

_That slender, feminine figure..._

_Those lovely, long, curled lashes..._

_It is so tempting... _**-( I actually made that one maiself lol)**

**_Ciel..._**

The Earl of Phantomhive staggered off to bed, confused as to why he felt so dizzy. But as he almost fell down the stairs, he realized he didn't care. He was too giddy.

As Ciel walked down the hallway, his unsteady footing caused him to trip on the carpet, sending him falling through the air. But as Ciel cringed and prepared himself for contact with the floor, he landed in the warm arms of Sebastian.

"Too much Velvet Flow...?" Sebastian asked casually, wrapping his arms around his bochan's back.

Ciel, who was in a drunken state, didn't care much that his arms were slipping around him. "I only had...two...cu...c...cups...of...of the-" He stopped speaking when demon put his finger to Ciel's lips. "Shhhhh, bochan..." He murmured seductively, twirling his finger over Ciel's delicate mouth. "I'll carry you to bed..." Sebastian took Ciel in his arms baby-cradle-style, then lifted him off the ground. "Hmmm...be...bed...sleep...Sebastian... mmmm..." Ciel let out a soft moan when the butler's hand cupped his member while he lifted him up. "My, my, bochan..." Sebastian smirked, pleased at the earl's reaction. "It seems you are extremely... _aroused..._" the demon whispered, dragging out the last word devilishly into his ear. His smirk grew wider when Ciel shuddered at his hot breath on his neck and ear. _Such a sensitive neck..._ Sebastian thought smugly as he walked down the winding hallways; bearing his bochan as if he were a great prize to behold.

As they entered the room, Sebastian placed the earl down upon the bed gently. The dominant type, the demon loomed over his master intimidatingly. "Bochan... are you sure you wish for me to give it to you...?" Ciel's vast, deep eyes opened slightly, and Sebastian could've sworn he saw the whole universe reflected in them. "J...just hurry! Sebastian...I...I..." Ciel murmured, trembling as Sebastian leaned closer. "Yes, bochan...?" Ciel looked up at him, gaze unflinching. "Sebastian, I want _you._" _I cannot believe this..._ Sebastian thought to himself as he started unbuttoning his nightshirt. _He is so willing... and hardly any protests or_ _struggles._The dark butler grinned deviously to himself when the young master let out a weak cry as Sebastian pressed on his cock and neck._ Alcohol has a wonderful effect on him, I should have thought of this earlier! _

"Yes... succumb to the pleasure..."

Ciel let out another moan, so soft, so lewd.

"Give in to temptation..."

He arched his back in utter pleasure when Sebastian licked inside his entrance.

"Hold on to me..."

Sebastian slid of his own shirt as he sucked the young master off, leaving him only in pants. He pressed the soft figure closer to him, enjoying the sweet luxury of pleasure. Unable to resist it, the demon opened his pants and rubbed his cock all over Ciel's body.

"Ahhh, Sebast...Sebastian..." Ciel cried out, his body starting to twitch spasmodically on the plush bed. Pre-cum dripped out of Ciel's member. Noticing this; Sebastian knelt down lower and licked off all the pre-cum off his cock, which was twitching madly bow. Swirling his flexible tounge on the tip, Ciel let out a loud moan.

"AHHHHHHHHHH-AHHHH...AHHHHHHH SEBASTIAN AHHH..."

After licking up the cum, Sebastian leaned over and murmured into his ear. "Are ypou ready to take me...? I won't insert myself unless you _beg _for me and only me, you know."

"SEBASTIAN PLEASE! I NEED YOU! I WANT YOU! FILL ME UP! AHHH!" Ciel nearly screamed as he writhed on the bed pleadingly.

Sebastian smirked devilishly. "Yes, My Lord."

With a small moan the demon pushed his huge, thick, 9 inches into Ciel, engulfed in pleasure as the young master's walls clung onto him.

Not showing a lick of mercy, Sebastian thrust violently into the delicate body of Ciel. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ciel shrieked, Sebastian's huge cock ravashing his virginous entrance. Sebastian leaned over him teasingly. "Ciel, do you like it rough...?" With those six words murmured into his ear, Ciel couldn't stand it anymore and came, splattering the bed with his love juice. "mmmmmmm..." Sebastian moaned as he came inside Ciel, who moaned again at the hot explosion inside his abdomen.

"Now..." Sebastian said, licking his lips. "I must clean this up..."

**_END OF CHAPTER 2_**

**in case your wondering, this story has NOT ended, so lucky for you guys there's more smut... :3 Review plzzzz! every time I read reviews, I always get that little push to write more!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	3. Chapter 3

**hi! Scratch here! Updating once again, kinda late at night as usual XD anyways, ya, ENJOY!**

**His Butler, Simply Irresistible**

_His hair, soft and silky;_

_Neatly groomed and always sleek._

_His body, tall and lithe;_

_His physique kept up at the peak._

_I try so hard not to stare;_

_But I see him everywhere._

_Crimson eyes burn into me;_

_I know he'll eat me up with glee._

_Still, I try and stay away,_

_My efforts lessening by day._

_Help me..._

_Help me.. _ **- haha, I actually made this poem. kinda sounds like a cheer leading song XD**

While sleeping, Ciel felt soft, morning light caress his eyelids. His soft lashes fluttered open to see milky white light pouring out through the window. Blinking at the brightness, he turned over to go back to sleep.

"Why, good morning, bochan." Sebastian said, staring at him with a smile.

"GAHHHHH!" Ciel screamed, startled by Sebastian's face so close to his... and... why was he in his bed...?

"I see you have awoken. and may I ask why you screamed...?" The butler said, giving him a sly smirk.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE IN MY BED STARING AT ME HALF NAKED, DAMMIT!" Ciel shouted, starting to inch away from him, painfully aware that Sebastian was shirtless and he himself wore no clothes. Ciel rolled over, turning his face away from his butler. "You know, I realize that demons don't require sleep, but could you at least PRETEND that you are sleeping? Or at least close your eyes...?" Ciel muttered, creeped out that Sebastian had been staring at him all night.

Suddenly the earl felt a smooth hand with long, slender fingers slide up his waist. "But, My Lord, you're so cute when you are sleeping..." Sebastian curled his arm around Ciel's waist more and pulled him close; holding him against his bare chest. "I cannot help but gaze at your slumbering beauty..."

"Just what do you think you're doing you perverted butler?!" Ciel snapped, blushing a deep pink as he felt Sebastian's huge muscles press up against his delicate back. "AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED ANYWAY?!" Sebastian smirked when he felt the earl's body tempature rise. "Oh, bochan, do you not remember last night..?" Sebastian whispered huskily into Ciel's ear. "How you feverishly called out my name as I made sweet love to you...?"

In a flash it was crystal-clear to Ciel, and he remembered everything. "Gah-b-i... I was- ah- uhhh... i-i-i..." Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian's tounge slide up his ear. "Shhhh... no words are needed..." He cooed devilishly. "Here, let's just do it again to refresh your memory..." Sebastian's other hand slid over Ciel's side, making sure to hit a sensitive spot by his hip. "ah-AH! nnghh... Seba...Sebastian.." The demon let out a chuckle and slipped a finger into his arse. At that, Ciel gasped and jumped out of bed; clumsily falling on the floor.

"NOT DO DAMN EARLY IN THE MORNING YOU PERVERTED BUTLER!" Ciel shouted on the floor, his face a deep scarlet.

"So... it's okay if it just isint in the morning..? Sebastian cooed, licking his lips.

"ARGG!"

_**END OF CHAPTER 3**_

**Hoped it was funny! Again, only some of the poems are mine, most are from Youtube; and I list my quotes! :3 :3**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	4. Chapter 4

**Scratch here! another chapter of some smexy sebby delights :3 ENJOY! ^_^**

Scratch: DAMMIT CIEL GET OVER HERE AND TRY ON THIS HAT I MADE FOR YOU

Ciel: STAY AWAY FROM ME

Sebastian: *grabs Ciel and holds him still* quickly, miss, put it on him!

Ciel: SEBASTIAN! RELEASE ME! NOOO! AHHH! *struggles*

Scratch: Muahajahhahh, good work sebby. Now time for the ears... *puts kitty ears on Ciel*

Ciel: UNHAND ME YOU WRETCH!

Sebastian: Oh Ciel... you...you...YOURE JUST TOO CUTE! *squeezes him*

Ciel: *gasps* Sebastian... you're...

Ciel: *rips mask off of "Sebastian" LIZZY! YOU AND SCRATCH WERE AGAINST ME THIS WHOLE TIME?!

Lizzy: of course! Oh Ciel, you're all mine now! *squeezes HARDER*

Ciel: LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY MADWOMAN IN PINK!

Lizzy: muahahahahhah, you're mine forever!

Scratch: AHEM!

Ciel: Scratchkitty does not own kuroshitsuji or its characters... *is choked* Sebastian... help...

**His Butler, Simply Irresistible**

_With your soft, pale skin,_

_I desperately thirst to make you mine._

_I want to rip up your flesh..._

_And mark you with my teeth..._

_And sink my fangs deep inside you... drawing out your blood..._

_Oh, how I lust... how I lust to do so. _ **- Quote from yaoi doujinshii "Honey Honey"**

Ciel sat in the kitchen, finishing off his poached salmon and salad. Taking the last bite off his silver fork, he closed his eyes and thought only about the taste. "Hmmmm... today's salmon is good..." He said to Sebastian, surveying the flavor. "But it is too spicy for me. Next time use less nutmeg and more garlic." Sebastian smirked. As always, his bochan had a superb sense of taste.

"Would you like your afternoon dessert now?" The butler asked cooly.

"Yes. That would be most desirable." Ciel said, twirling his fork around.

Sebastian served brought out a sliver dish, which he took off the cover.

"Today's lunchen dessert is Fluér Le Campangé **(literally meaning French flower countrybread) **draped with melted chocolate and shreds of swiss cheese." Ciel eyed the fancy bread for a moment, then took a bite. "It'll do, I suppose." He said as chewed. "Hmm... I think the cream inside should be sweeter though..." Sebastian leaned in to Ciel and kissed him, his tounge tasting the cream on the young earl's lips and inner mouth. "Yes... I suppose so..." The demon said, pulling away licking his lips. Ciel turned back to his bread. "Told you so." He said before continuing the attack on his dessert.

_**Later in the evening...**_

Ciel was in the library, reading the works of Edgar Allan Poe. Poe's books tended to make him nervous, but he assumed he would forget about it later.

"Bochan, your bedtime is near..." Ciel heard Sebastian coo as he stepped out of the shadows.

Ciel sighed and snapped the book shut. "Very well. I would like some hot milk to sleep with tonight though."

Sebastian smirked knowingly. "Could it be that you are hoping the milk and honey will soothe you of those dark thoughts of Poe...?"

"No such thing. I just like milk." Ciel said stubbornly, looking away.

Ciel stood up, and started to walk to his bedroom.

Suddenly, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shoulders and pinned him roughly against the wall.

"Please...please, tell me, bochan," Sebastian began, looking deep into Ciel's startled eyes. "Do you enjoy it when I give you pleasure? When I make you moan out my name? Do you not dislike it when I make you mine...?" Ciel drew back, away from Sebastian. "W-Why would yoypu think that..?" Sebastian's eyes glowed with worry. "Because ever science last night you won't look straight at me anymore..." Ciel realized he was right. even now, he was carefully avoiding his gaze and couldn't bring himself to look up at him. "Bochan please..." Sebastian said, tilting his chin upwards to look at him with his hand. "Please answer me..." Ciel opened his eye and looked straight at him. "Sebastian, I..." he trailed away. The demon smiled. "It is okay..." He purred, coming closer, embracing him.

"At times like this..."

"words are not needed..."

**_END OF CHAPTER 4_**

**you know, some people have been wondering where I got the idea for my disclaimer from, and honestly I got inspired by a friend of mine called Phantomhive Demonic Maid HON. GO READ HER STORIES SHES AWSMEEEEEEEE**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	5. Chapter 5

**Its Scratch with yet another chapter of Sebaciel goodness! :3 this might be a few hours late cuz my tablet is being weird... but whatever, enjoy XD**

* * *

_It's The First Time..._

_That I not only wanted to have someone's body,_

_But his heart as well._ **-Yaoi doujinshii quote from "Mary".**

**His Butler, Simply Irresistible**

"At times like this,"

"Words are not needed..."

Sebastian pressed his well-toned body against Ciel's slender one, a chuckle escaping his smooth lips as he heard the boy let out a gasp.

Leaning down towards the fragile human, the demon trailed his tongue around Ciel's lips, marveling in thier sweet taste. Sebastian tugged at his tie until it came loose and fell apon the floor, partially revealing his muscled chest. Seeing Ciel begin to blush at the sight of his bare skin, the demon let out a devilish smirk and began to unbutton his white undershirt, button by button, until the trail of buttons stopped. Unsatisfied with this, Sebastian ripped his shirt open the rest of the way, smirking even wider when he saw his master gawk at his now bare chest. "W-what are you DOING?!" he stammered, red-faced, as his butler came closer and pressed against him once more. "Please excuse me," Sebastian began, wrapping an arm around Ciel's waist and pulling him closer. "You see, I have realized that I barely do any means of pleasure for your sake; I have been putting my needs first. Seeing as this is incredibly rude, I decided to have a night focusing on you only..." Sebastian let go of Ciel's waist and took both his hands in his.

"Now, won't you like to have a feel...?" Sebastian purred, taking his master's hands and running them over his firm, toned body.

Immediately, Ciel's face blushed a deep red and he gasped as his hands trailed over the hard muscles and strong abs. "S-S-S-Sebastian why a-are you d-d-doing th-" Ciel began, but was cut off as the demon started to grind himself over his master's body as he made Ciel's hands explore his chest. Ciel gasped as he felt his own hardening member be rubbed against Sebastian's, and threw his head back, trembling, while his butler reached over to his neck, trailing soft kisses and gentle nips down him until he reached the sensitive spot in between his shoulder. The young earl writhed in the demon's grasp, already filled with pleasure so early on.

"My my, it seems bochan loves to be teased..." The butler cooed huskily in Ciel's ear, nipping around the rim. "Don't worry, young master, I am full of tricks..." Releasing the hold on his hands, Sebastian knelt down and unbuttoned Ciel's nightshirt, chuckling when he saw how aroused his master was. "Heh... It seems my actions have brought fourth this kind of reaction from bochan...?" He said as he twirled his tongue delicately over the tip of his cock. "AH! I w-would n...never want- ah! Sebas... Sebastian! N-not there..." Ciel moaned as he felt his butler tease the tip of his member, and his knees began to shake as pre-cum stated to seep out of him. "Never want what, bochan?" Sebastian said, stopping for a moment to lick his lips. Ciel trembled in anticipation of him, but panted rapidly when the pleasure ceased. "Sebastian... p...please... don't stop..."

The demon rose and grabbed his chin, lifting it up so he could view his desperate eyes. "I am afraid..." He whispered, "That if you want me tonight, you will have to _beg _for me..." Tears began to frame Ciel's eyes. "Please, please... _please... _I want you... to do this..." Sebastian leaned forward and trailed his tongue teasingly around his lips, summoning a shuddering gasp from Ciel. "It seems I am not convinced... _Ciel..._" The demon dragged out the word daringly, knowing it was disrespectful to do so.

_**END OF CHAPTER 5**_

* * *

**Muahhahahahha! Cliffhanger! :3 you'll have to see if sebby gets Ciel to beg for him in the next chappie! thx 4 reading, and review plz!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	6. Chapter 6

**Scratch here! Now, I have been noticing that my stories are coming in HORRIBLY late, and I think it's because for some reason when I upload them they are 'loading' for like, TWO DAYS. My computer is jacked up, and my tablet is acting weird, so please pardon me of this story comes in A FEW FRIKKIN DAYS late. *glares at tablet* its all your fault. _**

**His Butler, Simply Irresistible**

_How...how can I reject him..._

_Or even reject him?_

_He knows I'm not capable of of doing so._

_Damn demon... he is testing me again..._

_But... it is so sweet,_

_Yet so dangerous._

_He is love's Aphrodisiac._ **- Yaoi Doujinshii Quote From Miniature Garden.**

* * *

"Then...then what do you want..." Ciel asked in a shameful tone of voice. _How can I be begging him to do these things to me?! _" backed away and put a hand on his chin thoughtfully. Ciel didn't want to wait, didn't want to be patient and wait for Sebastian. Getting down on his knees, Ciel crawled over to Sebastian and embraced one of his long legs. Clutching at the pants, Ciel began to rub himself against Sebastian, desperately seeking the pleasure he could give him. The demon smirked deviously and scooped up Ciel in his arms. "That will do, My Lord." He purred into his ear. Looking around, the butler was too impatient to go to Ciel's bedroom, and so he found an armchair in the library and set Ciel down upon it.

"Shall we, My Lord...?"

Sebastian pinned a trembling Ciel to the chair, leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Their tounges entwined together, and Sebastian slowly slid his hands down his master's body, stopping when he got to a sensitive area to grope it and get him hard again. Bending down, the demon began to undo the buttons on his nightshirt, kissing every new inch of open skin the shirt revealed. Sliding off the silky fabric, Sebastian lifted up Ciel and sat on the armchair, then setting his master upon his lap. "Now, bochan, you've been a good boy, so here's your reward..." Sebastian cooed as he undid his pants and exposed his hard cock. Taking Ciel in his arms once more, the butler lifted him up and placed his face where his hard cock was. lifting up Ciel's lower half, Sebastian brought his arse to his face and began licking all around. "AHH! AH! S-SEBASTIAN! AH!" Ciel cried out as his butler licked inside him, swirling his tounge teasingly. "I suggest you get to work as well, bochan." Sebastian murmured as he pushed an index finger into him. Trembling with pleasure, Ciel bent his head down and gave Sebastian head. Ciel tried to fit it all inside his mouth, but Sebastian was too big and he almost gagged. Turning his head sideways, Ciel managed to put some of him into his mouth and began to move his head up and down. Licking up some pre-cum that had formed, Ciel suddenly threw his head back with a violent cry as he felt the demon insert three fingers into him, then licked his entrance while he had his fingers inside him. "Mmmm... bochan... you taste so sweet..." Sebastian purred as he inserted another finger, earning another cry from Ciel. "Come now... don't waste time..." Sebastian whispered, using one of his hands to coax Ciel back to his member. Obeying, the young earl licked farther down his cock, stopping at a favorite place of Sebastian's. "Ahhh, yes," The demon cooed. "You remember where I like it best..." Ciel responded by focusing more on that area. The butler smirked and licked around his master's entrance again.

"AH! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried out, writhing in pleasure. "Heh..." The demon chuckled. "It seems as though you deserve a reward..." Scooping up Ciel in his arms again, Sebastian stood up from the large armchair and pinned him down upon it. Sliding himself forward, Sebastian took his member in his hand and rubbed it on Ciel's entrance, teasing him. "S-Sebastian... please..." Ciel moaned in distress, trying to push up against the butler and get his cock inside him. "Don't be hasty now, bochan... or are you really that impatient for me...?" Sebastian clucked, inserting just a tiny bit of himself into Ciel. "M...mo... more...! Please more!" the young earl pleaded as he felt Sebastian enter him slightly. "Beg for me bochan... call out my name, say you'll only be mine..." The demon purred seductively to his prey. "Only be mine to devour..." Ciel raised his head up and looked Sebastian in the eyes; looked deep into those swirling tea-red eyes of his that entranced him so much. "SEBASTIAN! GIVE ME MORE!" He shouted, pushing up into his butler.

"yes, My Lord." Sebastian replied, smirking, as he thrust himself deep into Ciel. "AH! AH! AH! MORE! MOOORE!" Ciel nearly shrieked as he felt the huge length of his butler pound into him. "Please do be patient, I intend to make you cum soon, bochan..." The demon said cooly and controlled as he grabbed Ciel's slim legs as handles to thrust deeper inside him. Leaning over, he began to tweak his nipples. Ciel let out countless inaudible moans and cries and shouts of ecstasy and utter pleasure as Sebastian plunged deeper into him than he had ever gone before. "Ahhh, yes, young master, swallow me up to the hilt with your body..." The demon murmured as he danced his experienced tounge over Ciel's hard nipples. Ciel began panting and gasping, his insides unaccostumed to being ravished this hard and deep. "Would you like me to stop, bochan?" Sebastian asked, slightly worried. "After all, I wouldn't want to break you..." Ciel looked up at him and managed to sustain a flash of endurance in his dark eyes. "Don't you d-dare treat me like a child..." He growled weakly at the demon. Sebastian smirked a deviously. "Very well..." He said, licking his lips slowly.

_**END OF CHAPTER 6**_

**Cliffhanger 2#! ¡DUN DUN DUNNN! XD anyways, here's chapter 6, part of the reason I cut it off like that was because its a school nite an' I gots to get sleep! O_O but ya, hoped you liked, and review plz!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


	7. Unclear

**Scratch here! okayyyyyy... so apparently my chapter thing got a serious glitch when I uploaded it, and the whole thing deleted =.="so yeah, while I'm retrieving it, I made this poem story thing to keep u guys occupied. It's not mine, but from the yaoi doujinshi "Unclear." In case anyone's confused, it's about sebby being in pain because he lives for eternity, his feelings about his contract w/ ciel, and what happens when he eats his soul... (p.s, I found a pretty good song to listen to while reading this. here: watch?v=7rItYoSxXxo Now just skip to about 7:47 and tada!)**

**WARNING: SO MUCH FEELSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

A Poem From "Unclear"

Day After Day I Was Wandering After My Desire For Pleasure...

Every Day, Tediously, Tediously, Tediously Tedious...

Taking My Fill More Than Yesterday

Don't Let Me Hope For Tomorrow

Yes...

Let Me Hear Your Wailing Cry...

Ravenously Consuming, Messily Slurping Fishy Smelling Souls

With The Elegance Of Desire...

Deceiving With Sweet Words

The Years Passing Slowly

Contracts With Pure Little girls.

All The Souls Constantly Collecting In The Black Heart Which I Do Not Have.

There Were No Impulses Which Disturbed Me,

Nor Was There Anything That Quenched The Thirst Deep Inside Me.

...There Was Nothing That Reached Me...

I Didn't Sleep

I Didn't Get Tired

And I Didn't Stand Still.

Every Day Was So Tedious I Got Fed Up With It.

I Ended Up Thinking 'To What Length Is It Okay For Me To Still Live On?'

And So I Went

Insane

You, Who I Made A Contract With On A Whim,

Hating To Loose Because Of Your Pride,

Very Cute And As Impulsive As A Cat.

Isn't It Whimsical To Become An Imitation Of A Butler For The Master Of A Household Who Is An Incompetent and Fragile Child?

To Grow White Roses For His Sake,

To Make Sweets For His Sake,

To Think About What Clothes You Will Wear Tomorrow,

With Which Ribbon...

Iv'e Begun To Think That A Wonderful Every Day Like That Isn't So Bad.

It Seems Like The Life Of A Fragile, Evanescent Human Being Would Crumble The Second You Wanted To Look Away From Them.

I Have Started To See The Value In The Fact That I Don't Need To Sleep

I Can Keep Looking At You Forever...

It's Odd, Isn't It?

It's Odd...

If Only You Knew I Am Thinking About Such Things...

...Hmm...

The Growth Of Humans...

Isn't It Too Fast?

I Can Feel Him On My Cheek...

He Is Warm...

His Body Temperature Is Different From Mine.

* * *

_What Kind Of Face Will I Make..._

_When I Part With You For The Last Time...?_

* * *

**THE FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS ;-;**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


End file.
